The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for bundling cables. More particularly, it relates to an improved cable tie arrangement that is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.
Many types of cable ties are known in the art ranging from the simple wire twist to fairly complicated devices requiring special tools for implementation. The simpler mechanisms suffer from the drawback in that they are not capable of repeated use without failure, or are incapable of retaining heavy or bulky cables effectively. The more complex mechanisms, in addition to often requiring special tools, e.g., for tightening about the cable, are subject to failure. Since non-standard parts are usually used with these ties, replacement of damaged or lost parts is usually not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,749 issued to Takeuchi discloses a cable tie having a typical arrangement of lock portion and band portion. The band portion is permanently attached to the lock portion, with the band having a series of regularly spaced sawtooth indentations that cooperate with a sawtooth locking projection formed inside the lock portion. By contrast, the present invention concerns a cable tie arrangement having a separate strap and locking portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,669 issued to Dyer discloses a cable tie arrangement with a separate tie head and strap. The tie head has a pair of slots for receiving opposing ends of the strap, with a locking means formed within the slots in order to securely retain the strap. The present invention contemplates a cable tie arrangement having a tie head and a separate strap. The tie head retains the strap at three points, thereby allowing the tie head and strap to remain attached to the cable when the cable is unbundled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,298 issued to Forest discloses a tie member for mounting a cable to a chain link fence. The device has means for securely clamping to a single wire of the chain link fence and the cable to be attached to the fence. By contrast, the present invention is a cable tie arrangement having a tie head adapted for retaining a strap securely about a single loop of a bundled cable, while retaining the remaining portion of the strap about the other loops of the cable in order to secure the bundle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved cable tie arrangement. The arrangement comprises a flexible strap and a locking head. The flexible strap has a series of spaced apertures formed therein. A first group of apertures extending from one end and extending over at least half of the strap, the first group serving to allow for adjustably securing the strap over a cable or other object to be bundled. A second group of apertures extends from an opposing end of said strap, two of the apertures may be used in combination with the locking head to secure a portion of the strap about one loop of a cable to be bundled. The locking head has a central post terminating at opposing ends with radially extending, axially aligned discs sized for locking engagement with the apertures. A third axially aligned disc positioned intermediately along the axis of the post and also radially extending therefrom separates the opposing end discs so that apertures on either end of the strap may be selectively and discretely engaged and disengaged from said discs. The portion of the strap secured to the single loop of the cable may remain attached as the cable is unbundled, thus obviating the need to locate the cable tie when the cable is to be rebundled.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cable tie arrangement.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved cable tie arrangement having a separate locking head and strap.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cable tie arrangement having a tab at the end to prevent failure of the aperture at the end of the strap.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cable tie arrangement made out of a flexible, elastic material.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cable tie arrangement having a strap made of EPDM(copyright) material.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cable tie arrangement having a strap made of TPE(copyright) material.
Finally, it is a general object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.